


Bet vs. Deal

by LadyB92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, Dream Demon, Drugs, F/M, Female Reader, Human!Bill, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tad strange/male reader, bill cipher/female reader, human!Tad, in-a-hat i give all my love to and she is the inspiration for this fan fic, male reader - Freeform, mostly weed and cocaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyB92/pseuds/LadyB92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fixing up this summary lol ok so 1st. all love to ryouhiko-ankuu and in-a-hat 2nd thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. so now....Bill and Tad are dream demons who take bets and deals regularly, but bill had grown tired of taking the usual bets and decided to play a game with Tad on who could make the better body. with the help of the choosen assistants aka you and another human to help each demon, what the prize is you don't know until you agree with Bill's demands and you cant decide weather to be excited or afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Krz Derxw A Jdph?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Body and a Buddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615321) by [InAHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAHat/pseuds/InAHat). 



Bill was floating through the mindscape taking glances at the passing square mirrors into the town of gravity falls. His surroundings were endless space of stars in the universe nothing but silence was heard; that and his thoughts.

The dream demon became familiar with the citizens of the mysterious town especially the family in the well-known mystery shack; them he kept an especially close eye on.  
He was getting a bit bored with the same deals he would often get with random humans. Deals of love, money, fame; it just didn’t give him the same pleasure he had before. He thought making a deal with of his other demon friends could probably excite things around here.

He took of his bow tie and pressed appearing buttons like a cell phone. He went through his contacts till he found a certain square; he knew the guy since the beginning of the beginning of the end it had been awhile since he heard from his and bill felt it was the squares turn to cause a little chaos in his world. He pressed his name and slapped his bowtie back on his yellow brick chest.

He heard the waiting tone till a purple square appeared on Bill’s chest monitor, Tad’s idea of his mindscape was just nothing but a pure white room that gave Bill a headache every time he visited Tad. The square had a plum colored body and a thick violet line going horizontal across his body and of course he was wearing his bollard hat and gentleman’s tie. His round wide glass blue eye had the bizarre but mesmerizing iris coloboma, he had a blue vertical iris in the middle of his eye and two smaller ones on each side. Bill didn’t know if it was a problem to him or an advantage of looking into other universes.

“Mr. Cipher.” He stated annoyed that he knew the insane triangle, what could he possibly want? And why did he give bill is number? Oh that’s right, they were both drunk at that demon mixer their boss threw thousands of years ago.

“Ahh Tad Strange, just the guy I wanted to talk to. How you been square?!” Bill just wanted to create small talk to ease into his ideas.

“Just get to the point Cipher. I’m tied up at the moment.” Bill saw a slight scuffle between him and what looked like a human. The human threw a silver fire ball at Tad, but he deflected it as if it was nothing. Bill raised an eyebrow at the human’s power giving him another idea to add to the deal. Because of the scuffle, Tad’s hat was slightly tilted and his tie wrinkled.  
“You losing your edge their Square? I was just wondering if you’d be interested in playing a little GAME with me.” Bill’s eye turned electric blue signifying he meant business to him. Just in an instant, Tad threw his human using silver telekinetic powers across the white room he was in. He hit a white wall and was on the floor dazed.

“A game you say?” Tad raised his eyebrow. The human was back up after rubbing his soar head, he jetted from behind Tad at an incredible speed that made it seem like he was gliding in midair but Tad didn’t even blink an eye, he sighed in annoyance and raised his black hand behind him stopping the human dead in his tracks. Bill got a closer look at he now frozen human male. His eyes were glowing electric purple, his black hair all disheveled and greasy, and his mouth showed all his yellow stained teeth like a mad dog gone rogue with rabies. The body was malnourished and filthy judging from the dirt covered jeans and purple shirt.

Tad waved his hand and the body was covered in mathematical shapes and equations, he was quickly wrapped in blackish purple smoke chains so tight he thought Tad was going to squeeze the life out of him, Bill was actually hoping he could get the chance to see Tad’s idea of pain.  
But to Bill’s disdain he simply put the body away in a collection of other similar bodies in a violet closet that he summoned. In it was an empty universe of nothing but frozen bodies floating in space. Bill knew these were Tad’s “trophies” from previous wins with other demons, Bill included.

“So sorry for that scuffle it was a bit rude. Now what’s the name of the game triangle?” Tad twirled his hands and white flames appeared helping to extinguish the filth his human and left on Tad’s body and to calm down his remaining power jitters he felt in his hands. He then fixed his hat in place and like an iron, he got his index finger and middle finger and put his tie between in a sliding down motion and instantly pressed his tie like it had not seen a wrinkle at all.

“Well how about you come over to my universe and we can work out the details thoroughly, I hate having to discuss business like this.” As Bill said this he put both of his hands on either side of his shape and his eye scrunched up in annoyance.

“Sigh. Fine Cipher.” He disappeared and then reappeared in front of Bill.  
His video screen on his Bill’s chest disappeared and his eye made a similar emotion most humans make when their happy.

“The game Cipher. I grow tired of waiting.” Tad waved his hand and his black umbrella appeared and leaned forward on it while he floated lying down.  
“Aw square your irritating act is hilarious! We should catch up on our last millennia with each other! Tell me, what have you been up to these day?” Bill got really close and outstretched his arm to take hold of Tad’s right shoulder.

“I should be asking you that Bill or did you suddenly forget the loser’s punishment?” Tad lifted Bill’s hand of his shoulder like picking up a disease covered appendage. He was already familiar with Bill’s small talk but that didn’t stop him from having a bit of fun with Bill’s ego.

“It’s gone very well thanks for asking but I shouldn’t spoil any details. I want to make a deal with you in exchange for a bet.” Bill also summoned his black cane and swirled it around, ignoring his teasing even if it did peeve him a little.  
“What’s the bet and the deal this time?” Tad stood straight and had his umbrella front and center, his voice had a hint of smug in it.

“I want to make a couple of changes first if you don’t mind Tad, just to make things interesting. You know it’s not as fun if we go by the same rules.”

“If you say so Cipher, what are the conditions?”

Bill proceeded to float back and forth while holding his cane front in center stating the rule changes and add-ons.

“Hmm these rules are intriguing. But I have a couple questions mind you.” His eye was squinted up and was a lighter shade of blue.

“Whatever floats your boat square.” Bill relaxed his body with his hands behind his back.

“We can choose any time?”

“Yup!”

“Any universe?”

“Any universe that involves us and only US. And I’m not allowing help from other us’s in other universe’s” Bill stopped and shot an eye glance at Tad’s attempt of perhaps cheating later on in the game.

“Damn. Thought you wouldn’t catch that.” Tads voice had a bit of smug in his voice as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“You about done square?” Bill pulled out a watch that had his figure in the center of the dial and his hands showed the time going rapidly.

“What’s the use of an assistant Cipher? Wouldn’t it be more sufficient if we just used our sagacious minds?” Tad had his hand underneath what he would imagine himself with a human chin thinking deeper into the triangle plot.  
“Go with me on this Tad. Wouldn’t it be entertaining if we have an outside mind? We know how clever we are but it wouldn’t hurt to have a “colorful” insight, just to shack things up.”

“At least the outcome will be worth watching not to mention getting a new body and pummeling yours to dirt.”

“There we go!! So do we have a deal?” He stuck out his black hand that was soon engulfed in blue flames.  
“Agreed.” Tad waved his hand and it was instantly engulfed with silver flames.

When the two demon shook hands their flames mingles with each other and turned gold flames. Whispers of an ancient language could be heard, ribbons of gold wrapped around their hand sand shot in the infinite space without letting go.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
“Ready?” Bill had a firm grip on Tad’s hand.

“Set.” Tad was already doing quick calculation on what universe he would visit and had made a quick decision on his chosen universe and made his eye squint with excitement.

“Go!!” simultaneously, they both gave each other a hand squeeze before they both disappeared in a quick pop.


	2. 8-6-25, 20-8-5-18-5, 4-15-12-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill discovers who you were and who you become

Bill appeared back to his mindscape after that quick hello with Tad. He couldn’t wait to get started! Now all he had to do was choose a universe good enough for his level of insanity.

The dream demon snapped his finger and a yellow triangle see through monitor appeared floating before him. He touched the cold glass screen and proceeded to scroll through the universe he’d been in previous times, he avoided the ones he knew didn’t stand a chance against his specific tastes and expectations, he had just finished with the universes in his “J” section when he saw a small green light blinking in one of his “K” universe, there wasn’t anything special in this one though, he thought it was boring, filled with boring people with boring news. Kennedy doesn’t get shot, the “KKK” doesn’t get formed and kangaroos and koalas go extinct; wait what?!

“Oh by the power of grey skull that is hilarious!! AhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! What the hell happened?!” He cackled.  
Turns out the people in Australia really got into a kangaroo/koala fashion and supply and demand had gotten out of control in the 70’s so now there were no more marsupials.

“OK, ok ok ok I think I’m over it…Wait no I’m not!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You stupid meatbags! Who the hell would ever wear a dead animal for attention?” He had to wipe away a tear from his eye from laughing so much. 

“Me of course!” At that he got a baby kangaroos head and stuck it at the bottom tip of his cane. Straight down the middle of his skull he saw the blood drip from his eyeballs.

“ Naturally we can’t complete the outfit without a koala!!” he waved his right hand and made a small koala appear, the small animal was calmly chewing on a eucalyptus leaf not even caring that it was now being carried by a yellow triangle in the middle of the universe.

“Well aren’t you…interesting?” bill proceeded to skin the animal alive hearing the sharp rip of the animal’s skin and its high pitched screeched of pain. Bill enjoyed hearing the rip more than its cry so when he had the coat completely off he quickly changed it into a sweater his size, he waved his left hand and made a mirror appear before him. As he posed in front of the mirror, the poor creature could not stop its cries or its profusely bleeding body.  
“Hmm I don’t think it says it’s me, what do you think?” he asked the koala nonchalantly, the creature kept screaming out of pain its eye almost begging for the demon to end its life.

“Yeah not for me.” He snapped his finger and the still bleeding coat vanished leaving bill blood coated.

With one final shriek from the koala bill hacked off. The naked koalas head and let it fall into the universe, its eyes as big as saucers frozen in a mixture of fear and surprise. Bill looked over the bleeding headless body, he touched the soft fur and saw small trickles of blood leaving the body from the neck.

“Ehh gonna keep the body as a gift or something.” Bill made the body disappear in a puff of smoke, with that taken care of he went back to business.

The more he pressed the button the closer he was to finally see the unlucky sap to help him build his ideal (or at least close enough) body. He was already staring that the universe united states, there were some minor changes like South Dakota and North Dakota becoming one, but nothing major.  
Bill soon realized that the light was moving rather quickly, he looked at the top of the triangle and saw that the date and the time were moving from one day another; of course in the mindscape, time goes faster.

“Going a little fast there, aren’t you meatbag? Question is, where are you headed?” Bill followed the green light to Oregon State.

Bill chuckled at the sudden realization that perhaps the universe was just simply giving him the assistant instead of him going out into the world and looking for you himself, it wasn’t long till the green light had stopped at the all familiar town of Gravity Falls.  
“Well isn’t this a crazy turn of events. Now to get a good long look at my victim.”  
He made the sreen bigger by stretching it out with his finger. He saw a car driving into a driveway of a brand new sold house judging from the “SOLD” sign in the front lawn.

The house was a normal one story with blue pain and a white roof, the porch was white as well with a couple of beige rocking chairs and a table in between the chairs. Bill also noticed a tree with a tire swing for a kid to play with.

“Great, I’m getting a kid meatbag. What the hell is so special about this twerp?!” He was slowly losing his patient and hoped this sack of waste wasn’t goin to plunge him into darkness of defeat.

A woman stepped out of her silver car and gazed at her and her daughters’ new home. Soon after a couple of moving vans parked along the street and began to get out and start moving boxes.

Your mom was outside of the car smelling the pine trees and fresh air. You were waiting in the back seat with a book in your face and your cat asleep next to you in its traveling kennel. You didn’t want to move away but your mom thought it might do you some good and forget about the past “To start a new future!” she said a little too ecstatic. You were used to the city but that didn’t mean you appreciated the towns falls, its dense forest, not to mention how quite it is, now you could enjoy your book reading in peace. You looked at your open bag and saw all your favorite books ranging from the occult to supernatural beings, the occasional romance and manga of course and an animal biology book your dad gave you as a farewell present.

“Ehh might not be so bad here.” You thought as you looked up and saw the house.

“C’mon Y/N! Come and check out the house with me!” your mom was excited ever since she saw the house online, you were both surprised that it was selling for such a low price but you and your mom weren’t one to judge on prices, especially when it came to recent and unfortunate events, you guys didn’t have a lot of choices. You like it was a nice color and it had a tire swing so you could chill and read.

“Coming mom!” you answered back from your opened window, you shoved you book back in your bag, and grabbed your cat kennel and made your way into your new house.

“Well hello to you too toots. So you’re gonna help me make a new body and possibly help me cause a little chaos huh? Let’s see what your life is/was made of.” Bill touched your head on his screen and got information on you instantly.

“Hmm… nickname bookworm, age 12, fav color, ah says here the real reason you moved was because…your mom caught your dad with another bird…your teacher! Tch tough break kid, what did she look like?” He pulled up a picture of your teacher to find a rather young and radiant grade school teacher, she looked the type that was really into kids, and Bill found her immediately annoying.

“Well at least I can probably use this to make a deal with you know what else can you kill me?” He mostly saw you reading which was, all the time.

“Damn kid don’t you ever take a break?” 

At the age of 10 you could already read at a high school level, it impressed the adults but you were picked on by the other kids. Some called you a nerd, bookworm and they would intentionally pull your hair and make you trip when the teacher wasn’t looking. One time they tied you to a chair and made you watch them tear your books your parents bought for you. You just sat there helpless and cried till all your books were unsalvageable. The worst part was they left you till an adult found you alone in the gym late afternoon, almost with nothing but shredded paper all around you.

After the janitor untied you she asked who did this to you.

“What does it matter? It’s not gonna get my books back and I’ll just keep getting picked on because I’ll be labeled a rat. Its fine, whatever nothing new.”  
Word spread about the incident making your parents move after you couldn’t give out the names, almost the whole class; Bill almost didn’t believe it but then again he’s an all knowing demon and everything is believable in any universe. He took note that you had moved a total of 5x’s in 2 years; Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, Nevada and finally to Oregon.

“A bibliophile who can stand up for herself? This has to be a mistake. Isn’t there anyone else?” He searched through his universe database and not a single green light was showing other than yours. No matter how many times he went through A-Z only K#13 showed a single light.

“Ok kid what else you got?” He sighed and saved your name and pressed on it again to see your present. It had already been a couple of months since Bill last saw you get out of the car to our new home. The sold sign was gone, a couple of flowers here and there, your cat was walking by your sidewalk with a fresh new kill and there you were still reading a book in your tire swing.

Down the street a couple of kids in bikes were riding down the street till they spotted you and stopped in front of your house.

“Hey look guys, it’s the bookworm! Read anything good about demons you freak?! HAHA!!” The biggest kid yelled at you but you didn’t pay any attention let alone look up. He jabbed his friend on his left in the ribs, the poor lackey had to rub his side squinting at the now forming bruise, Bill glanced at the leader who wore a red shirt and cargo shorts, he had a couple of Band-Aids here and there letting him know that this kid got hurt, a lot. But judging from his two lackey’s bruises and a few fresh cuts they’d rather listen to him then get hurt anymore hurt.

“Look at me you dumb brat! I’m talking to you!” He got off his bike and walked straight towards you yet your eyes continued to be glued to the mesmerizing pages. His friends followed and laughed excited to see what was going to happen.

He grabbed you by your shirt and pulled you in front of his face almost teetering you off your tire swing.

“You think you’re so special just because you can read big words huh nerd?!” Your bullies face was slowly growing red the more you ignored his angry remarks.

“No. I think I’m special because I can memorize any book I read illiterate oaf.” You had yet to look up until you had finished a paragraph in your chapter. To your dismay you had to close the book and drop it on top of your book bag that was on your left at the base of the nearby tree.

You actually got a good look at your bully, tall and pudgy dark brown eyes and a couple of pimples on his cheeks giving you a clue he’s starting puberty. His friends weren’t that memorable except one had brown hair with freckles and the other red hair with a scar on his eyebrow from a previous fight probably from the big oaf.

“What does that word mean? And don’t get smart with me!” his glare was supposed to be intimidating, but you saw worse at your other schools.  
“It just means you can’t read, now will you please let me go, I’ll even apologize.” You looked deep into his eyes trying to see if it had actually worked but of course it hadn’t.

“Oh it’s too late for sorry’s, so get ready!” he had his fist cocked and ready. You had hoped your mom was here to save you if it hadn’t been that note you saw on the fridge explaining she had had gone grocery shopping. 

“Poor meatbag. Well time to see the rest of your lifetime!” Bill had pressed  
The forward button till the time you were in high school.

Still reading the same supernatural books only they had a bit of what Bill thought humans experience romance. You were going through the later stages of puberty and you seem to have made a couple of friends. You had picked up the habit of walking and reading at the same time going from class to class not really caring what was going on around you.  
The friends you made were actually into some interesting activities Bill hadn’t seen it firsthand. He was watching you playing video games on your friend Kathy’s couch one late afternoon.

She was getting what looked like condensed green bud that was torn from a plant out of a sandwich bag. She then continued to put it in what looked like a grinder and picked out the seeds and stems. She shifted through the crushed bud till it was clean, and pinched some ground plant and rolled it into what bill thought was a cigarette.  
“I’ll get you started, ok? So it’ll be easier.” She gave you a reassuring smile and lit up the slightly flimsy rolled cigarette.  
She breathed in and the fire licked the paper igniting the packed bud. Inhaling the smoke in her mouth bill could tell from the girls face she was holding it in for the effects to hit faster. She exhaled slowly making the smoke drift to the girls left side toward a nearby window.  
“Your turn darling. Inhale slowly it’s normal to feel burning in the back of your throat so go easy if it’s too much.” She passed you the drug carefully.

You took the joint from Kathy and looked at it for a while. It looked like a cigarette only it had weed in it and it was made with hemp paper making that much more organic. The choices you made up to this point were yours and you’re alone. You were stressed out about a lot of things. Even though it had been 5 years since your family’s divorce, you were still bummed out about not seeing your dad as much but then again he did cheat on your mom; multiple times from what your mom told you. Nowadays your mom met a couple of men but none of them really stuck around too long leaving only you and your mom for company. Later on you would come to find out she notices a strong smell in your car one day. You told her the truth out of respect and shockingly enough she accepts it. She couldn’t blame you after all the stress you’ve been though most of your life, she made you promise not to let it get out of hand.

You inhaled the smoke making the tip glow red, your lungs expanded as much as you could stand the burn and took the joint away from you mouth. You jeld onto the delicious feeling of being wrapped in fuzzy feelings. You exhaled finally after what seemed like minutes and coughed horrendously bill thought you might cough a lung through your mouth.

Your friends laughed calling you a noob and congratulating you on your 1st hit of weed. Kathy took the joint away from you and puffed a couple of times to prevent the light from going out. She continued to smoke holding it in her lungs and exhaling smoke out of her nose.

“Cool, you look like a dragon ha-ha.” You chuckled. The light-headed feeling started to take over and you muscles began to relax, bill was actually enjoying your experience and wrote it down to ask you later on if he could join you one day when he gets his body.

“How do you feel?” One of your friends said after losing a fight on the game.

“I feel like a fairy to be honest all fuzzy to my fingertips.” You put your head back against the couch and giggled with your friends.

“Maybe I’m high when I say this, but really a fairy is small in this world. Well the truth is so are we! There’s things out there we can’t comprehend and I’m kind of curious to find out what they are given the chance. We may seem small and weak but that doesn’t mean we are. All of us is strong and beautiful in our own unique way.”

The room was silent except for the hushed sound of the T.V playing. All eyes were on you as what you had said had sunk in.

“Just like everyone else!” Your giggles soon turned to laughter as the friendly atmosphere returned amongst your group.

“Hmm I can probably see why the universe decided this kid for me.” Bill was a bit impressed with how your mind worked, he made a note to self of asking you if he could walk through your mindscape. He didnt want to admit he was actually intrigued with you so he just gave a small smirk to himself.

The triangle demon decided to see the rest of your life in the future. You continued to smoke weed that was for sure, finished high school and continued going to online college where you had decided to become a veterinarian technician, you wanted to be a writer but thought you could always use that as your plan B. ever since your mom brought you to Gravity Falls you had been engulfed with the wildlife whenever you felt like taking a break from reading. The occasional deer, a mother hawk feeding her babies, even a foxes hunting rabbits. You had always felt a better understanding with animals than you did with other humans.  
For a while you felt alone even when you were with your friends. Bill had noticed that you were mostly the third wheel, other men never really noticed you. And somehow you just seemed like the kind of girl you could talk to and not just a quick lay. You wanted a relationship with a guy but no one seemed interested. A few dates here and there sure but Bill knew they were all what you weren’t what you were looking for.

“Alright kid I think I might see your problem, fortunately for you I’m gonna say hello to your younger self just so we can have loads of planned fun later.”  
Bill stared at you through his screen he saw you sitting on your couch watching your favorite horror movie when you were a kid. You still had your cat with you, fat with grey hairs on his along with a younger kitten cozying up beside him.

“Don’t worry doll, I’m a patient demon. Were gonna have loads of fun just you wait.” Bill cackled as he continued to stare at your face, while blue lightning flashed and thunder could be heard from outside your window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, thanks for reading this you guys heres my tumblr link so you guys can always visit and leave a small tip on how this fic can be even better, have a blessed day and thanks again!! http://ladyb2192.tumblr.com/


	3. 23-5-12-12, 8-9, 20-8-5-18-5!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you had just gotten over your new bullies and mom just came home, and whats this?! does bill say hello?!

Reading your demonology book gave you comfort from all the bullying you received earlier. Scratches covered your arms and your left inner calf was already getting a bruise from the stomps thanks to three stooges. You lightly touched it as you raised your leg from you bed, of course it sung. You heard you mom’s car pull up from your window in your room, and then heard her car door closed.

Your heard your cat meow from the floor wanting to be up in the bed with you. Reaching over the foot of your bed, you grabbed her light body and plopped her on your stomach. She stood on your belly checking her surroundings until your heard her purring and kneading your tummy. You smiled slightly forgetting the light scratches from you cat.

“Oh Y/N!! Guess what I got you?!” you heard your mom yell as she opened the front door down the hall, the sound of keys being throw into a ceramic bowl could be heard all the way to your room. Your kitten jumped off you and made a beeline straight to your mom hoping for a treat or to be played with.

“Hey mom welcome home!” You shouted back, not taking your eyes off your book. You could have sworn the words were jumbled into code for a second but when you blinked they returned to normal.

“How was your day sweetie?” Your mom was in the kitchen judging from the cupboards being slammed and the fridge gasped opened. 

“How was yours?” You hoped to avoid her question first hoping she would answer yours instead.

Unfortunately, the sound of light steps coming down the hall was the first sign of a no. you heard a light tap on your barely opened door. Your mom pushed through your room with a gentle caring smile. People always said you took looked a lot alike, and to be honest you were glad to have someone around like your mom. If not… well you didn’t want to feel empty and alone.

“C’mon sweetheart you know you can talk to me. Do you want to tell me what happened today?” Her mother instincts was always spot on it almost scared you. She had heard almost every little problem you had ever had with at school or supposed friends. You explained to her what happened today in the front lawn. Your mother profusely apologized for leaving you alone, but you told her it wasn’t your fault.

“Mom its ok, really! The bruises and scratches will eventually fade and plus I’ve been hit way harder than those three losers. We need food to live, I can’t expect you to save me all the time, eventually they’ll get bored of me and move on to another person, that’s usually how it works. I’ll think of something smart so they’ll leave me alone if they keep persisting ok?” you gave her the most reassuring smile you could muster. Life without your dad was a bit hard. No father figure to teach you how to ride a bike, how to do a traditional father/daughter dance, possibly how to stand up for yourself and of course to be the annoying protective father when you brought a potential boyfriend home, that last one made you laugh inside: a boyfriend yeah right.

Your mom sat their taken back by your sudden bravery of the matter, she knew you were having a difficult time adjusting but she never knew you were beginning to be optimistic.

She pulled you in for a hug after you sat up and told her about the book you were reading, she would always be astounded with what you had learned from reading. The warm love and security of holding each other made the entire day fade away. You pulled away first and caught your mom wipe away a tear.

“How did I get such a great kid? Your mom’s bright smile filled your with comfort as she rubbed our shoulder.  
“Probably cause I got a great mom that loves me so much!” you flashed a smile back.  
You both laughed at how close you two had become over the years.

“Do you want some Mack with all that cheesiness?” Your mom chuckled. You laughed even harder grateful for the comfort.

Getting up from your bed and walking with your mom to the kitchen, you both started to fix for dinner. You prepared the mashed potatoes while your mom stated on the grilled chicken. It didn’t take long to make and when your mom brought out the shells and cheese, you could help but laugh with her.  
While you boiled the shells your mom was taking the chicken out of the oven. After some time you drained the shells form the water and your mom dumped the packaged cheese and a splash of milk to make it even cheesier in an arranged bowl you took out form a nearby cupboard.  
You decided to set the table just the two of you of course. Two plates, forks, kinves and spoons were set in an orderly fashion; your mom was a bit surprised to find her daughter setting up the table so nicely.

“Where did you learn to do all this?” she was bringing over the chicken in its dish as well as the mashed potatoes. 

“I read a food etiquette book at the school library yesterday. I was bored and thought it might come in handy, do you like it?” When you finished you went back to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of Mack and cheese. Your mom had a proud smile on her tired face: she works hard for the both of you so any little thing to help her out; you knew she would appreciate it.

You both said grace and munched on your dinner while you both talked about each other’s day. Your mom was a nurse who worked at the Gravity Falls hospital. Sometimes she would come home completely exhausted you would make sure to never disturb her, the poor woman had seen enough at the hospital and she deserved some peace; a warm welcome after a long night and quite sleep in the morning was usually her reward after helping so many people in pain.

After your wonderful meal, you both cleaned up after yourselves and headed to bed. You walked down the hall to your bathroom, it always you gave the promise of warm water and cleanliness from the harsh days that would befall on you.

You entered the bathroom that had a beach theme to it with light blue paint, seashell soap bar and the sea creature themed shower curtain it was your own slice of heaven, or in this case beach. As you turned on the warm water you began to undress and feel the weight of the day slowly come off your shoulders. It didn’t take long for the heat to fog up the mirror, ever since you could remember, you always drew doodles on the mirror or random shapes; one time you left a cute note to your mom saying she was your superhero and drew her as best as you could wearing a cape, she read you a book that night as thanks.

Hearts, stars, rainbows and triangles were a few of your favorite things to doodle. When you read a few history books at school, you had learned about the Illuminati, the conspiracy theories and the triangle eye on the back of the dollar bill and thought it would be funny to draw a triangle with an eye on your mirror, granted it was a bit shaky but you could clearly see the eye. You rushed into the shower when you felt a cold chill run past your legs, the feeling of hot warm water was welcoming, invigorating and washed all your grime and stress from the day, unknowingly to you though, you hadn’t noticed your triangle eye had blinked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While pondering of how to meet this “assistant” he heard a lite chime telling him, he had another window made.

“Oh look another window; let’s see what’s going on!” He snapped his fingers and his new window popped in front of him.

“What’s with all this fog?” bill waved his hand and the fog had lifted enough to see who made him a new window: he saw your young naked body from the other side.

“Well hello to you to kid. It’s a bit forward meeting you like this, of if you only knew what I have in store for you.” He crossed his arms on his triangle body and made the small window larger by expanding the tiny window. His eye upturned into a slit when he got the brilliant idea of causing a small cold gust go past your legs, you silently jolted from the sudden gust and rushed into the soundless running shower.

Bill chuckled and closed the window to go to his closet to pick the perfect cane. Time was slightly rushing in his mindscape so he quickly grabbed his preferred gold cane and a cleaner top hat. 

“Best to make a pliable greeting if I want to win this thing” Bill thought to himself while he straightened his top hat and adjusted his bow tie as he waved his hand and a portal to your dimension opened with triangular opened swirls.

“IT’S SHOW TIME!!” he shouted with excitement as he flew into the portal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shower had a strange feeling to it almost like being watched, which is why you had finished in a quicker time.

You put on your pj’s and went to your room. You were first greeted with your mini library (8ft by 3ft to be precise) your mom had helped you set it up. Along your collection of books, you had a decent amount of movies; your horror division had a section all on its own. Your dresser was up against the left wall and your bed against the right leaving you an opened space in the middle of your room to read, dance or even to just lay and play with your cat Marbles in the sunlight through your window by your bedside. You pulled out your demonology book and began to read where you left off. You made your way to your bed, climbed in and got comfortable.

“Any demon will attempt to make a deal with an unsuspecting human who is more than willing to pay the price for their desire such as love, money or power. What they don’t know, the deal always comes in favor for the demon and they are more than happy to turn the tables on the poor human soul or even bend the humans will. But most of all do not agree to let them hose anybody; human or inanimate objects.”

“And that’s why I don’t think I’ll be making a deal anytime soon” You yawned putting the book down on the floor and closed your eyes to catch the first train to dreamland.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that kid.” You heard a soft echoing voice coming from inside your head. You flashed your eyes open and saw all the color in your room get sucked away into the middle of your room leaving nothing but black, white and gray.

You looked toward the middle of you room to see a triangle slowly getting into your view at the same time blue flames appeared on all its points while loud cackling could be heard everywhere making you cover your ears and cringe form the pain.

With a loud pop the mysterious triangle was fully exposed for you to take a good look at him or it. He looked like a dashing triangle judging from his top hat bow tie and his gold cane he was twirling.

“Nice room you got here doll. The name’s Bill Cipher and boy do I have the deal of a lifetime for you!! Just try and say no to what I have in store for you!!” His eye squinted in glee as he positioned his cane in front of him as he folded his hands on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait i had a lot of problems with work and myself, long story short im gonna have a lot of free time which means that the chapters will be coming out a lot faster guys so be on the look out for new chapters. thanks again for all the support and leaving helpful comments helps me out a lot. BTW i need help in deciding what countries would be filled with mystery and beautiful flowers, so any suggestions will be awesome. Thanks so much for reading you have no idea what it means to me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read this mess. if your wondering what the deal and the bet was, youll have to wait for the next 1-2 chapters and since i like to over think things and try to get as much information as possible, i might take a little while till the next chapter goes up theirs a 50/50 chance that itll be posted before the new episode pops u, but kepp in mind that i want this to be a GREAT fan fic so im trying with all my power to not make this fic suck cause i have a great ideas that just pop into my head out of nowhere and i have to try to fit in all in here. again thank you for reading my first fanfic ever, any informative notes is a blessing, have a blessed day and i also have a tumblr blog so you gys can check that out or whatever ill probably put up fic ideas and you guys can tell me if its good or bad, okies by!


End file.
